


Separated by Space

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brotp, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: When Leopold Fitz finds his team, more specifically the woman he loves, has vanished he does whatever it takes to find them (her). He even teams up with old friends (and people who are not so friends)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerbreadlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/gifts).



> So i started this when i found out Fitz wouldn't be in space with the team at the beginning and so there will be some inaccuracies from season 5. I am trying to add some details from the shows current episodes but some things i won't be able to change :)

The team stood around in Silence for a moment before Coulson finally took a breath and looked around. “Any minute now government guards will be storming in here. We don’t have time to pack, we should really get going” He said addressing the exhausted group. “We could go grab something to eat while preparing our next step” he added before turning and walking from the room. ‘You need to stay here. Take blame for this so the team will be left alone’. Leo’s mind called to him. The teams slowly followed Coulson but Leo remained he slowly covered his mouth taking a deep breath. After a few seconds Leo knew he should follow, before the team came back for him. Leo felt his hands drop to his side as he slowly trailed behind. His head pounded as the screams from inhumans he hurt in the framework echoed in his ear. Jemma noticed he was lagging behind and fell back to walk by his side. “Leo, you’re safe” she said softly glancing at him. “Ya” he nodded. “I suppose you’re right” he mumbled. ‘You shouldn’t be talking to her’ he scolded himself. “I wonder what we are going to do now” she said quietly. Leo considered responding but instead fidgeted with his finger. Jemma took the hint and didn’t push him to answer.

The team loaded up into a car, there was some chatter between the agents but Leo didn’t talk. He remained as silent as he could, he didn’t even listen to what the team was saying, for all he knew they were talking to, or about him, and he’d never know. Instead he listened to worse things, his subconscious. He replayed the like he had in the framework trying to pin point where it went wrong. When did he become a monster, what if something happens and he becomes him again? He thought back to every memory he had of him and Ophelia, how she traded Jemma’s place in his life for her own, manipulating him until he became the head of Hydra. He thought about his dad, how he hurt, and abused him all his life, and yet how Leo still cried when he was killed. He felt himself glance at Jemma, Daisy had said something that caused Jemma to laugh and Leo quickly looked away. ‘And you mean nothing to me’ he had said. ‘Say it. I want to hear you say it’ he could feel the gun still in his hands and he felt his body shiver. He straightened up and felt himself straighten out his collar, something he never did, but the doctor…

Once again Leo abruptly pulled his hands to his side as Coulson pulled into a dinner. There wasn’t that much cars out but enough for Leo to know it was a well-known dinner. It was in the middle of nowhere, at 20 till midnight, and the fact that cars were steadily pulling in and out impressed Leo. ‘Maybe I should work here’ he thought ‘get away from shield, away from science, where I could hurt someone’ he pondered. “Everybody out!” Coulson announced as the seven agents climbed from the car. When they got in they seated themselves at the bar and a few minutes later a waitress came to take their meals. “And for you kind lad” she bubbled, it took Leo a minute to realize she was addressing him, he couldn’t see himself as kind. He glanced up, “I’ll just have a water” he said which caused worried look from Jemma. “You should eat” she whispered softly. “I feel sick, if I eat I may throw up” he admitted. She nodded as the waitress placed the food down for the rest of the team. Leo watched as they all talked and enjoyed their, what could be, their last meal as a team. After some time the waitress came back. “And how would you guys like some pie?” she asked. Leo felt himself perk up at the mention of pie which earned a smile from Jemma.

The waitress began to list the flavors when the lights dimmed and flickered until they shut off completely. Leo felt himself sigh as he began to mentally explain what happened and take blame, the team couldn’t stop him if they were in separate interrogation rooms. Leo heard the dropping of forks and he slowly put his hands above his head as a dozen or so guards came barreling in the room with guns drawn. The waitress scream slightly and dropped the cup. Leo felt his head begin to ring and he felt as though he had blacked out for a slit second. When the ringing stop Leo looked from the corner of his eyes and observed there was no more guns pointed at his head. The backup generators kicked on and it took a second for leo’s eyes to adjust. How the back u generators kick on so fast was a mystery. Leo went to look the other way to see if the guards were leaving when he saw no one. There were a few people in booths but Jemma, Daisy, Elena, Mack, Coulson, and May were gone along with the dozen or more guards were gone. Leo stood from his chair stumbling as though his brain was fuzzed. “Jemma!” he called. They remaining customers were just as confused. “Jemma!” Leo shouted again running to the door. He was in time to see a few large vans speeding down the road. He attempted to run after them but in a matter of seconds they were lost to his eye sight. “JEMMA” Leo called straining his voice.

He covered his mouth as his body shook. ‘What am I missing, what happened’ he thought as his heart raced. He ran back into the dinner where everyone was looking around confused. “What time is it?” Leo demanded. “I..I” she stammered slightly scared of his behavior. Leo thought back to how people would tremble at the sight of him in the framework and he forced himself to calm down. “Listen I don’t know where my friends went. They disappeared and I need to know what time it is” he said as calmly as possible. Her hand shook as she picked up her phone. “1 o’clock” she responded. “What time did you come to offer us pie?” He asked. “12…45 or 50” she said. Leo felt his knees buckle and he slowly sat down at the counter. He covered his mouth trying not to freak out completely. “I…is there by chance a bus that comes through here?” her inquired. “Next but comes at 5” she responded. “What…Where did your friends go?” She asked. Leo glanced up making sure not to cry. “I don’t know” he muttered. The waitress went to attend to the other customers and after 20 minutes came back. “I don’t mean to be rude but someone has to pay for your friend’s food” Leo glanced up “I..I can’t afford that…is there a way I can work till the bus arrives?” She nodded and lead Leo to the back where he worked off everything the team had ate and got enough for his bus fare.

Once the bus arrived he thanked the Waitress and got on the bus, making sure to sit in the back. There was a television broadcasting the news where the reporters explained how ‘Quake’ had killed Jeffery Mace and how shield was a terrorist group. “We don’t know who is behind these attacks or why shield decided to turn against the public again. All we know is anyone who worked for them is a fugitive, and if you see one you MUST alert the authorities” the news anchor said and Leo slowly sunk in his seat. ‘This is your fault so confess. You made this mess. YOU killed people, why should shield suffer. Besides you can get them out of jail’ Leo thought before straightening his shoulders ‘That wasn’t the government. It couldn’t be, because if it was, he’d be gone’ someone else was involved. Someone else took his friends, and Jemma, if he turned himself in then he couldn’t save them. He was on his own but that was okay, he worked better alone anyways. Or he at least hoped he worked better alone. Since he was 16 he had Jemma by his side… he forgot what it was like to be completely and utterly alone. That’s when Leo caught his breath as tears raced down his face. He was all alone


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to process the team being gone and tries to get some of his old life back

Once the bus reached the first city stop Leo got off and walked down the bus street. “Watch it!” Someone said shoving past him. The person almost knocked Leo to the floor and he regained he balance. Leo felt himself instinctively reach for his left hand fidgeting with his fingers. It was a habit he had since his brain trauma, it was a way to mentally focus on something else. The guy who had ran into him reminded Leo that there was no one around him, Daisy wasn’t there to tell the guy off, Simmons wasn’t there to kiss his cheek and tell him not to worry about the bustling people. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk as people pushed passed him. He suddenly felt overwhelmed as his began to panic. “Leo focus” He hears looking up. He saw Jemma standing there in a dark purple button up, she wore a soft smile and immediately made him feel better. “Now, You know I am gone. It’s just you and because of that you can NOT panic. Look around you, it’s busy, you’re exhausted. Find the first cheap hotel and check in for the night. You have about 50 dollars on you.”  
Leo smiled at Jemma. “Thank you” he said looking past the people that crowded the sidewalk and his eyes fixed on a cheap hotel. “I’ll go there” he said quickly to which Jemma kissed his cheek. “You’re going to stay right?” he asked as she took a step back. “I can’t. but when you need me I will come back. I promise I’ll come back to you” she said as Leo blinked back tears. He nodded as she vanished. He looked around biting his lip before walking to a cheap hotel. He pulled the door open and walked up to the front desk taking in the surroundings. The counters were full of dust, and Leo was certain that he saw a rat scamper across the floor. “How can I help you?” the man asked as Leo approached the desk, his voice was almost zombie like. “H……hi…” Leo said looking at the name take “Jake… How much would one bed, one room cost for the night?” Leo inquired.  
Jake typed up the computer “We have two rooms. One on the ground floor, no air conditioning, and one on the third floor with a working ac” He said solemnly. “Which is the cheapest?” Leo asked “The first floor is 20 dollars” Jake said quietly. “I’ll take it” Leo nodded slightly uncomfortable by the low price but he had no other options so he paid and got his room key. When he opened the room he frowned and scrunched his nose. The walls were covered in orange and red wallpaper that was peeling off the wall. The carpet had frayed parts and the window rattled every few seconds and there were no blinds meaning Leo could see people walking past, and worse, they could see him. Leo interlocked his fingers together using his right thumb to rub the cold fingers of his left hand. He took a breath and closed the door walking over to the bed. It wasn’t the best place, in fact Leo was almost worried that the sheets were dirty however he’ been up for almost 24 hours straight and just needed to lay down and sleep  
Sleeping didn’t work out to well as his mind was either worrying about Jemma, thinking who could be after them and the framework. Where had it gone wrong, when did he decide lying to Jemma about Aida was good. When did he chose to trust and help Radcliffe build a killer android? The whole team warned him, his own gut instinct warned him but he didn’t listen and now, now the cosmos was punishing him. It took away his world, it took away Jemma, showing him that he truly was to blame. He couldn’t help his hand from shaking as he occasionally dozed off to sleep. His short sleep spells wouldn’t last long however as images of the framework flashed in his mind like a twisted side show. After trying to sleep for a few hour he gave up trying. He slowly sat up and walked to the window. He could faintly see the old base surrounded by guards, he needed to get back there. There was a few things he needed, clothes, money and he couldn’t not try to get it. He bit his lip as he mind began to formulate a plan on how to break in. After planning for a few hours he checked the time and realized it was almost noon. He left the room checking out, luckily tomorrow night could be spend in a nicer hotel, or maybe a park bench.  
Leo got a bus ride back to the motel and walked the 5 miles to the base. He hid by one of the cars waiting for the perfect opportunity, and soon it presented himself. A off duty guard walked by and Leo slammed him into car door knocking him out. Leo changed into the guard’s uniform, which luckily came with headgear. He swiped the security card and headed into the burnt shield facility. He passed through the halls unnoticed his eyes looking at everything he helped to destroy. His heart ached seeing the broken windows, the burnt lab and cracks along the walls. He walked past one of the rooms and noticed a lmd. Himself. Leo slowly walked over to the practically unburnt lmd and knelt down. What happened to it? Why was it laying here like it died before the explosion. Leo’s eyes slowly fixed on a cut along the neck. Oh my gosh. He felt his body freeze up. Jemma was so shaken because she HAD to kill him. Jemma had to kill Leo’s lmd which caused tears to form in his eyes.  
Quickly he left the body and made his way to his room. Once he got to where him and Jemma’s room was he slipped into it. He immediately went to his nightstand, which miraculously was still intact. He pushed passed all the papers and the few photos until he found the small black box he had kept for the past two months. He pulled off his helmet and tossed it to the ground slowly opening up and feeling relief that the ring was still inside. Leo covered his mouth as tear dripped onto the precisely cut diamond. He quickly shut the lid as shoved it into his pocket gathering himself. He grabbed all his blue prints, he didn’t want anyone getting their hands on them so he shoved them into the trash can and lit it on fire watching his inventions slowly burn. Once he was sure each paper was charred he packed a bag of clothes and zipped it up. He took his photo of Jemma and him, from their first mission, placed it into his pocket then left. Leo’s leaving plan didn’t work out as he left his head gear back in the room. “There’s one of them!” Leo heard before sprinting off as fast as he could. He heard gun shots behind him, however he had an advantage. He knew where he was, they didn’t. He took the long way to Coulson’s old office and took the emergency shoot. The pressure from the shoot made him dizzy and he came out on some beach. “No clue where I am. No idea what day it is. No clue what to do” he mumbled stepping from the shoots exit. He looked around sighing, slowly as the adrenaline wore off he felt a pain in his shoulder. He set down his small bag of clothes, and took off the thick jacket of the uniform he stole. When he went to rub his shoulder he felt something almost sticky, whatever it was, was thick and multiplying quickly. Leo removed his hand and noticed a lot of blood that already stained it. “This isn’t good” he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo sees an old friend

Leo’s breathing was fast and uneven as he covered his mouth. He’d been shot. He’d been shot and he couldn’t go to the hospital. He knew no one he could turn to. He couldn’t ask for help but he needed it. “Hey you” He heard a rough voice and looked up. Three, rather terrifying looking guys were approaching. “Can….can I help?” Leo asked putting his guard up. “You seem like you’ve got some decent cash on you” One of them said as the others surrounded Leo. He took a deep breath. “I don’t have a ton of money…but you can have the cash I’ve got.” He said pulling out his wallet and handing them the few bucks that was there hoping they wouldn’t take his belongings. However as if on cue of the thought the bag was ripped off his shoulder as one completely took his wallet. “You look scared” The third taunted and Leo felt his bag smack him in the gut. Leo attempted to punch him back but with how weak he was feeling the three mean easily knocked him to the ground kicking him. Once they knew he was defiantly down they stopped kicking and searched his pocket, one threw the photo of him and Jemma to the floor and another found the ring. “Guys we will get some good bucks from this”  
“No please… Please that’s all I have left” he begged trying to stand only to be kicked in the gut once more. Suddenly a few gunshots rang out the three men dropped the ring box and ran taking the bag of Leo’s clothes with them. Leos hand snatched up the ring before he went a bit dizzy. “I leave for less than a year and you're out on the streets getting mugged” The voice was familiar causing Leo to glance up immediately smiling. “Lance!” He said dragging his pale weak body up and embracing his friend. “Want to tell em where the heck Jemma is?” Lance said causing Leo to freeze slightly. “You okay you’re really pale.” Hunter said quickly. “I…um..i got shot” Leo said as his legs gave in. Hunter immediately caught him. “I’ll get you back to my apartment, I can clean up the wound there” he said throwing leo's arm around his shoulder and slowly walking while supporting his friend. Hunter made sure to grab the photo of Jemma. “I noticed there was a diamond ring” Hunter said speaking up. “Ya but…but it looks like that will never happen…for multiple reasons” Leo responded giving Hunter the impression to not ask further questions.  
“I saw on the news Daisy shooting Talbot, Care to explain… Is shield really done?” Leo was hesitant to answer, mainly because he didn’t know. Hunter slowed as they approached a apartment door. “I think….I think…well I don’t know. Coulson, May, Mack, Elena, Daisy, and…” Leo paused fighting back tears. “And Jemma are gone. They disappeared about two days ago” Leo said as Hunter unlocked the door. Hunter helped Leo to the couch before grabbing a first aid kit and two beers. “Shirt off so I can get the bullet out mate. And what do you mean disappeared?” Leo pulled off his button up and composed himself for getting the bullet removed. “I mean one minute they were there the next they were gone. All of them. I think whoever…or whatever took them used something to stop time for about 8 minutes” He said before screaming in pair and Hunter shove the tweezers into his wound. “I swear that better be sterile!” Leo yelled. Finally Hunter got the bullet out. “I think it was clean tweezers” he said dropping the bullet onto the coffee table. “If I get an infection I will Kill you” Leo threatened.  
Hunter gave Leo a mirror and the stitching needle allowing him to stitch up his own own. By the time Leo was done his shoulder was throbbing. “Here Mate, have a drink” Hunter said opening the beers. “Thanks, so where is Bobbi?” Leo asked “Are you two still…together?” Hunter sighed. “Yes and no.” Was the response. “We still love each other and when timing works out we will get married. However we find that we can’t be tracked down if we are separate so we are staying separate for the time being to lose the constant people following us. Once that calms down we are going to get married….” Hunter said sighing. “So, What do you say we don’t let shield die ya?” Hunter said. “What do you purpose?” Leo inquired. Hunter thought for a moment. “Well since it’s just us, and, well no offense you suck at combat I can handle the ops and you can be the ‘director’ of sorts”  
Leo closed his eyes. ‘You’re the new head of hydra’ the words of his father rang in his ears. “No…No I can’t” he stammered. “Fitz what aren’t you telling me” Hunter said causing Leo to put his drink down. “I don’t… I can’t talk about it.” He said causing Hunter to frown. “Well just know I’m here for ya. Hey, it’s late, you’re tired. Go to sleep, and DON’T stay up worrying. We’ll find Jemma and the others” Hunter said showing Leo a guest bedroom he could sleep in. Leo climbed into bed holding onto the black box. He stared at the diamond ring inside. “I promise you I will find you” he said kissing it lightly. He was glad he had Hunter now so he wasn’t alone. It surprised him not feeling as though he didn’t deserve it. Maybe it was the blood lose or the tiredness but Leo didn’t care; right now he could sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this Fic, when we learned fitz wasn't in space, and then shield started and i learned more about the season, and then i saw a theory online and I love it so adopted it into this fic, so if it doesn't make sense at points I'M SO SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo visits someone who may have answers

Leo woke up at 4 the next morning, he immediately got to work using hunter’s laptop to research different corporations that could need his friends. Leo felt his stomach turn slightly as a terrifying thought entered his mind. ‘What if no one kidnapped them and they just wanted to get away from me?’ he took a shaking breath before biting his lip. “That isn’t what happened and you know it” Leo glanced up and saw his hallucination of Jemma standing across from him. “Well it certainly feels like it” he muttered. “ You can blame yourself as much as you want but don’t let that stop you from working” Jemma said coming to sit next to him. “Listen what happened wasn’t your fault but I know you will believe it is till the day you die… But you can’t let that stop you from finding me…I’m scared fitz. I Don't know what’s happening and I need you to help me okay? Promise me you won't give up and you’ll do whatever it takes to find me?” She begged. Leo quickly nodded “Of course I will” He said  
“Of course you will what?” Hunter said emerging from the bedroom causing Leo’s hallucination to disappear. “Um, nothing” Leo said quickly. Hunter put some water on the stove “Would you like some tea mate?” He asked curiously to which leo nodded. When the tea was ready Hunter came and sat next to him. “You're different mate. Something happened” Lance began to which Leo cut him off“I don't want to talk about it..” hunter was taken aback slightly but kept quiet. “Has the news updated on Talbot's condition” leo asked quickly with the purpose of changing the subject. “Ya they say he's in the hospital and out of his coma. Still really weak though” hunter said taking a drink of tea. “I'm going to visit him.” Leo said. “Do you have something less bloody I can borrow?” Leo asked. Hunter smiled “you'd wear jeans and leather?” He said about to laugh. “So long as it isn't a suit, tie, and vest” he mumbled quietly. Hunters brows furrowed slightly “I'll go get something from my closet. You drink your tea then get into the shower and clean the wound. Also before we go interrogate a general I'd like to advise stopping for food” hunter said walking off into the other room.  
Leo finished his tea before Hunter gave him a leather jacket, jeans, some boots and a denim button up. Leo thanked him and Showered and changed. When he left the guest bedroom he was putting on the jacket “thanks Hunter” he said straightening it out. “I never thought I'd see you in leather and boots” hunter laughed shaking his head “ya ya get it all out” leo commented quiety and Hunter noticed his odd behavior. Hunter didn't continue to ask about why Leo was so off and instead drove them to ihop. During breakfast hunter talked and talked while leo gathered his thoughts as to what to say to Talbot. Finally they finished and drove to the hospital. “You stay here. I'll be back” leo said stepping from the car. “are you sure you should go in alone?” Lance asked. “I'll be fine  
Stay here but keep the car running” Leo said, walking to the building.  
Leo was surprised by how easy it was for him to go to Talbot's room, he figured he'd need to dodge security however it was a clear shot to the general's room. When the door opened Talbot glanced up, a bandage wrapped around his head. His hand moved to call security. “I won't hurt you I just want to talk” leo said pulling the sides of his jacket away from his body so Talbot could see he had no weapons. “What do you want” Talbot said his voice scratchy from the tube which had been down his throat while he was in a coma. “Your throat hurts do you want me to hand you water” leo offered remembering when he woke from his coma. His mind couldn't help flash back. He remembered being scared and feeling alone. His throat was dry and no amount of water could help. He remembered being unable to sleep as nightmares flooded his dreams, rather unlike now when the nightmares stayed day and night. Talbot's eyes looked dark and tired, probably due to nightmares “I said what do you want” Talbot responded. “I want to make a deal with you. I'll tell you every detail behind what happened to you, the truth. The motive all of it. But after you help me find my team” he said “what do you mean the truth. I know what happened. Quake shot me” leo shook his head “you're wrong. She's not to blame.” Talbot's eyes narrowed realizing Leo wouldn't give him any more answers until he talked. “What do you mean help you find your team” leo took a deep breath and explained the team had randomly gone missing. Talbot thought for a moment. “There's a company. They're called AIM. They tried to get the government to support them kept saying shield was going to fall soon. Week later Daisy shot me” Talbot explained. “They may understand or know what happened to your team now tell me what I want to know or I call security” leo nodded “when I find my team I'll let you arrest me for what happened. It's my fault. I created what I called lmds. Life model decoys. Things...got bad and out of control. The lmd went rouge. Made an lmd of Daisy who shot you. Like I said I'll take blame and detail it later. But for now, thank you” Leo said standing and walking off quickly. When he reached the car Hunter glanced up from his phone “and?” Leo sighed “I have a lead. Let's go back to your place and make a plan”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has a nightmare and talks with hunter

Days passed quickly as Leo spent day and night searching for any hint of what, or who A.I.M was. After 13 days of almost nonstop searching Leo hit an official dead end. He swore as he slammed Hunter’s laptop shut shooting to his feet and immediately pacing. “Woah woah woah Mate calm down” Hunter said looking up from his phone. “I want Bloody answers!” Leo shouted. “I want to… I need to find Jemma” he said rubbing his eyes. “What are you going to do when you learn about A.I.M? Barge in with an hour of sleep, starved and, correct me if i'm wrong hallucinating?” Hunter asked Leo glanced away when he mentioned Hallucinations. “I know you’re talking to Jemma, or at least a hallucination of her. I hear you, i see you muttering… Fitz you’re not Healthy” Hunter said as Leo slowly sat back down. “You need to eat, you need to sleep.” Before Hunter could continue Leo cut him off “and have none stop nightmares. No thanks!” Hunter sighed in frustration “what happened to you Fitz...what went wrong!” Leo's shoulders tensed before he looked away “you're right I should sleep” Leo said walking off into the spare bedroom he was using. 

Leo took off the jacket he was borrowing from Hunter. He untucked the button up before laying down on the bed. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could find Jemma, she was gone, and it was entirely his fault. He created the framework, he created Aida, and because of that shield was destroyed, because of that the team was at that dinner and because of him so was gone. Leo felt tears pooling in his eyes and he quickly rubbed them drying up the water. Leo felt his eyelids getting heavier as he lay there, however he was fighting sleep. He couldn't let his guard down, not again, he slipped up to often. He laid there for about an hour before sighing in defeat. Hunter was right about one thing, he wouldn’t find jemma when he was exhausted, he needed fresh rested eyes, and the nightmares he was worried about? He was in a constant nightmare when he was awake, so going to sleep wouldn’t make a difference. Leo pulled his body back so his head was against the pillow and kicked off his boots. It wasn’t long before Leo's eyes shut and he fell into sleep.

~~~  
“Leopold please be careful” Ophelia said walking up to him “careful? Ya i’ll be fine” He responded. “We took down the patriot and I killed the subversive and the inhuman is locked in custody what could go wrong?” He inquired. “Because ever since that...that Jemma Simmons and Phil Coulson came people have been rioting.” Ophelia explained. “There have been numerous threats on your life, on our lives” she said clutching his hand. “Ophelia, no one would dare make a move on Hydra, besides they now know your power, they now know that nothing can stop us, you were thrown from a window, and now look at you, stronger than before” he said pulling her into a kiss before walking out to speak with the public. “We stopped the subversives and we will not tolerate the behavior that was shown” he was saying when pain tore through his shoulder causing him to stumble and fall to the floor as he gasped in pain. His shoulder pouring blood as a familiar face stepped over him. “Jemma” he said she was covered in mud and soaking wet. “why did you do this Fitz, why did you do this” she said bringing the gun up so it was pointed at his chest. He heard the gunshot before his body jolted awake.  
~~~

Leo shot up in bed sweat beading down his forehead, jemma’s words burning her ears. ‘Why did you do this?’ the question burning his mind as his door opened. “Leo what’s wrong?” Hunter said flipping on the lights allowing Leo too see Hunter in his boxers and nothing else. “Hunter put some clothes on!” Leo said shutting his eyes from the blinding light. “You’re judgin me on my wardrobe when you woke me up screaming in terror” Hunter fussed. “I’m...sorry” Leo said blinking the light away until he was adjusted to it. “It was a nightmare i’m alright” Hunter nodded and turned to leave before stopping. “Okay Leo, you have to talk to me...What happened” He asked. Leo bit his lip. “I don't want to…” leo paused “okay fine” he said realizing Hunter deserved some of the story. “I built a bloody robot, lied to Jemma about it then the robot fell in love with me and created a virtual reality, kidnapping everyone at shield and plugging them in, where we had no idea what our real life was but Daisy and Jemma remembered and managed to get us out” Leo said exhaling deeply “That sounds like a crazy dream” Hunter said rubbing his eyes sitting at the edge of leo’s bed. “That wasn’t my dream” Leo informed. 

“Are you telling me that was real? No wonder your so…. Messed up” Hunter said. Leo grabbed his pillow and threw it against Hunters head. “Okay fine not messed up just on edge, Listening it’s like 2 am so i’m heading back to sleep but… Tomorrow I’m going to help you find answers” Hunter said standing up and leaving the room, and leaving Leo to his thoughts which kept stirring. There had to be a lead. There had to be some trace back to Jemma and he would find it. He would find her. “People always said we could read each other's minds…..so read mine now Jemma…. I’m coming, I’m going to find you” He whispered to himself. Before grabbing his pillow and laying back down. “I love you” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets the help of an old acquaintance and hunter to make a plan

“Fitz, i got something” Hunter said pulling up an article. Leo stood from the dining table where his breakfast was and walked over sitting on the couch. “Some guy came out last night and announced that there was an organization that was here to help against alien threats with new technology ideas. It stands for Advanced Idea Mechanics.” Hunter said showing him the article. “Do they have a location where we can…..visit?” Leo asked. “It says here they have a base in New York. I can book us a flight.” Hunter offered. “Not yet, I need a fake I.D. I’m a fugitive remember?” he said standing back up. “Hey I know a guy, i can get him to make you an ID, i'll go talk to him, you finish your breakfast and ya know….research stuff” Hunter said. “So you do the dirty work and i do the desk stuff, alright fine” Leo responded pretending to hate the idea. “Ya, i’d love to see you try and negotiate with these guys. See ya Director” Hunter said walking out the door. Leo shuddered slightly before finishing his meal.

Leo began his research and found out quite a lot about A.I.M, however he froze when he found the name of the man in charge Alistair Fitz. Leo’s heart pounded staring at the name on screen. 17 years, i’d been 17 years since he saw his father and in a matter of 4 weeks he was being thrown back into Leo’s life. His dad would be in New York, in the A.I.M public center in two days. ‘I have to’ Leo thought. ‘I have to face him, he knows answers, he can lead me to jemma and if i have to face that monster to get her i will.” He thought as he closed the laptop lid. As if on cue the door opened and hunter came in followed by another man. “Fitz this is…..” he began before leo cut him off. “Miles Lydon. Ya i know him” he said standing up. “We meet once before, you used to be a friend of Dai...Skye’s” Leo said. “We meet when SHIELD arrested you” Miles frowned for a second before remembering “You were the scrawny scientist” He said “Ya, I assume Hunter told you what was needed” 

“There’s a catch Mate” HUnter said “I want to work with you, I want to do good in the world. So i’ll help you save shield but i get to be an agent. And Hunter said you are the acting director So give me your word i’ll be an agent of shield” Miles said sternly. “Listen i don't have time to negotiate, and I’m not the shield director, Phil Coulson is the director” Leo responded feeling his muscles tighten. “Ya well Coulson isn’t here and since you're sorta you know, the only one who's an actual agent...You’re the director. Unless you're giving up on shield” Leo glanced over a Hunter. He thought back to when Hydra first took over ‘We took an oath, to serve when all else fails. To be humanity's last line of defense. To be the shield’ Coulson was right. Leo took a deep he scratched the back of his neck. “Okay, fine, I’m the director….Im the head of shield…” he paused and mumbled quietly “Better than head of hydra” he looked back up at the two. “But both of you do what i say. When i say it, without questions” the two men agreed. “Okay step one, Miles, create me a fake identity, if you or Hunter need one two, handle that. Hunter, help me with the plan of how to get into the base.” 

Leo and Hunter sat down at the table. “So the head of the corporation, or at least one of the heads. In two days this man will be in the public New York A.I.M facility. We can kidnap him then” Hunter gave leo a strange look “You … Leopold Fitz are suggesting we kidnap someone… never thought i’d live to see this day. Alright so we just walk in the door and then what?” Hunter inquired. “I mean i know you aren't usually the one to strategize but i’ve got nothing” Hunter was right, Leo never strategized, he’d let coulson and other agents make the plan then he’d follow orders, but the doctor...Now he could strategize. Leo bit his lip for a minute. “Okay, You and I will enter the building. Miles will remain outside with a laptop, You distract the front desk manager, i'll steal their ID, gain access to the building. Miles you’ll give me direction, which way to turn, if guards are coming near me through hacking into the servers. I’ll get the head, then we will meet back up with Miles.” He said plainly. Hunter nodded in agreement. “We should pack, get things ready” he suggested. “I'll see if the tactical gear i stole from the guard has anything we can use” Leo stood and headed into the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo breaks into A.I.M

“Are you ready for this Leo, it’s more of a field agents work” Hunter reminded as they sat in a van a block away from the AIM building. “I’m positive.” Leo spoke absentmindedly while loading his icer. “You seem awfully confident” Miles observed, “Much different from last time we meet” he added. Leo ignore the comment as it came out condescending. “Ready to distract Hunter?” he asked, hunter nodded “It may be a tad more difficult if the front desk manager is male but ya, i’m ready.” leo glanced at Miles who was on the computer. “And you?” Miles nodded. “I’m in” he said pulling up security footage. They ran a quick check of the coms before Leo and Hunter stepped out of the vehicle. Hunter went inside first and luckily there was an attractive brunette behind the counter. Hunter walked up and began his usual ‘wow you’re stunning’ bit as leo walked by snatching her id badge. Leo made his way to the elevator, which needed a badge to access and hit the 56th floor. The office his dad would be in. once leo stepped in the elevator he quickly hit the button to shut the door and he made eye contact with Hunter before the door closed. Leo rode to the 56th floor in complete and utter silence and when the doors open he noticed the office was empty. He made his way out of the elevador and decided to snoop around the office.

 

Eventually Leo noticed a locked drawer of the desk and immediately knew something important was in there. He quickly took out a lock picking device and unlocked the drawer. He noticed an old black box and slowly removed it from the drawer setting it on the ground next to it. When he opened the box he found old love letters and photos. It took leo a minute to recognize the woman in the photos, his mother, although she was much younger. Leo looked through them and found a wedding photo of his parents. He felt a lump forming in his throat as his eyes wandered to a photo of a baby, it was him. Leo knew from the small monkey stuffed animal the baby was holding and the blanket he was swaddled in. he slowly took the photo in his hands and studied it for a moment. He felt like a knife had been shoved into his chest. He couldn’t quite determine if he was glad to see his dad kept a baby photo of him in his drawer or mad his father even thought that was okay. Leo felt his jaw lock up and he tossed the photo back into the box. Leo picked up the letters and noticed a few in his father's handwriting. Unfinished letter, addressed to him. Leo’s hand clenched into fist wrinkling the few letter along with it. His hand began to shake causing him to shove the letters, photos and other past memorabilia into the box and slam the lid shut. 

Leo felt his breathing grow shaky as his finger trailed along the lid of the box, tempted to open it, tempted to read all the letters his father has addressed to him. Tempted to look at the photos of him smiling in his father's arms. Memories that seems false, him and his dad, together….happy. He shuddered slightly standing up and setting the box onto the desk leaning on the desk fighting back the flood of emotions that had hit him. He couldn’t do this, he couldn't confront his father. He wasn’t strong enough. Not after the framework, Not after the team disappearing. Leo shut his eyes trying to shut out the memories that were trying to find a way into his brain, remind him of who his father was, who he was. He was jerked from his thoughts when the door busted open and a dozen or so guards filed into the room pointing guns at Leo. Leo let go of the old box and put his hands in the air, he couldn’t take on a dozen guards at once. They broke formation allowing his father to enter the room. Leo felt his blood freeze as he saw his father's eyes glancing away from him. Unable to look him in the eyes. “Take him” His dad muttered quietly, voice full of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after this chapter i do a bit of back and forth between the past and future. Chapter 8 will be in "present time" or the future, then some chapters will say 20 years ago (which would be 20 years before the team got to the future space) if that makes any sense. basically chapter 8 takes the future at a present viewpoint....so if it's confusing im sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Leonid

“Forget you exhibition” there was a slight pause as the man made his way to the front of the room, gently pushing past people as he came to stand in front of kasius. The room grew silent in anticipation at the strangers next words. The mask covering his face enough to make his voice distorted and gruff, but definitely not human. He pointed at Daisy who seemed rather amused by the whole idea. “She’s the destroyer of worlds” He stated’ moving his hand so it no longer pointed at Daisy, she rolled her eyes slightly shifting in the chain which held her. He slowly removed his mask and pulled his neck tie down, so the room could see his face. He took a breath of air licking his lips ever so slightly. “She should fight to the death” he announced. There was a collective mumble across the room when the face of the man was revealed. The servants, kree, and inhumans were all in shock. Jemma and Daisy for a different reason then all the others, completely clueless as to what had transpired the last 100 years. “Leonid, I had no idea would would be here. Welcome” Kasius said, his voice edged with a masked annoyance. Kasius faked a smile bowing ever so slightly. Enough to show respect but not submission. Leo smirked slightly. “It’s good to be back” his voice the same irritated sound as kasius’

“I thought you died” Kasius stated as he embraced Leo in a tight, yet fake hug. When Kasius couldn’t see Leo rolled his eyes and bit his lip before pulling away. “Well, when all the elders began to….mysteriously die i figured i should leave” Leo said tilting his head “incase it was a….virus” he added. His voice hinting that he knew something Kasius wanted hidden. Kasius’ shoulders tensed up even so slightly at the mention of a virus. “that was a wise idea” Kasius half snarled making sure he remained publicly happy to Leo. To do so be brought Leo up to stand next to him clapping his back in a ‘friendly’ manner. Kasius made sure everyone in the room, jemma included, could hear his next announcement. “I’d like to introduce you to an old...friend of mine. Leonid, he will be my guest of honor at tonight's death match” Leo took a deep breath Once he was at the front of the room his eyes quickly scanned for the sight of jemma. Once he saw her his eyes softened slightly and he gave her a gentle nod, one that was so subtle no one would notice but her. 

Leo, or Leonid as everyone there seemed to know him as, made his way from the front. Sinara made her way next to him. “It's nice to see you” she said her voice bitter and unfriendly. “Ya if I'm not mistaken last time I saw you , you sent one of your blue orbs after me. I still have the scar” leo responded, eyes narrowing. “It's a pity isn't it...that it scares” she retorted. “Ya, maybe one day we'll match” leo responded his eyes fixed on Sinara. Who got the threat he made and walked off. Leo exhaled deeply before trying to find Jemma again. He was distracted when Kasius walked up to him. “What made you decide to come back?”he inquired. “Well I heard…..” Leo was cut off by kasius “you must have heard about my expansion, that I now have many servants.” He said gesturing for one.. “Would you like some water?” Kasius said leos jaw tightened for a second before nodding. “no thank you” he said looking Kasius in the eyes, The two staring firmly. Leo wasn't going to let Kasius poison him.

“Sad to hear about the roaches, and how often they attack” Kasius said. “We found the body of a young man, i believe his name was...Virgil” Leo couldn’t stop his face from turning pale as Kasius smirked. “It’s a shame really. He was the last of the true believers. Why he believed for so long is a mystery but nevertheless now no one believes the stories you’d share all those years back. There is, no hope” He said walking off. Leo stood staring at the prune tree his eyes flooding with tears, memories and broken promises flashing through his mind. He shut his eyes tightly as he took a shaking breath. Virgil couldn’t be gone. This could be real. Leo had promised, he promised Virgil he’d be back. He promised him that he’d come back. He promised he’d take virgil back to earth, to see the grass, and trees, sun and moon. Yet he failed. He was off on his timing and because of that Virgil had died. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes a tear escaped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again from this chapter on the future is the present and the present is the past (if that makes sense


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo learns who(or what) he /really/ is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter took place in the future, this takes place after chapter 7. right now the future is considered present :)

~100 years ago~  
Leo blinked a few times hoping he could get rid of the effects of the night night gun, Which didn’t seem to last too long, Just long enough for the guards to handcuff him and bring him into an interrogation room. When he woke his mind felt hazy but nothing he couldn’t handle. Leo took a few deep breaths as his vision came into clear. There was a bald man standing in front of him and he could see his father off to his side. “This is one way to get the answers I need.” Leo whispered. The man remained quiet. “So. I broke into your facility to ask, what did you do with my team” leo asked the bald man showed a computer screen. Footage of his team being sucked into a white monolith. “A monolith….that’s….that’s not the one that shield had” Leo said glancing up. “Where did it take them?” the man in front of him, who was stone cold and bald blinked before responding “the year 2118”   
“You sent my friends to the future?” Leo stammered halfway shocked. The bald man infront didn’t answer but he didn’t need to. Leo took a deep breath. “How do i get to them?” He corrected, knowing it didn’t matter where they were, or when they were he wanted to see his team again. “I sent your friends through a monolith, By the request of a man named Virgil, he seemed to be rather familiar with who you were. He said you’d try and follow. But i’m sorry to say you can’t” Leo tried to keep himself calm. “What do you mean I can’t?” he said trying not to grow angry. “You should know by now Monoliths have a tendency to not work when you’re around” Leo felt his brow furrow slightly as the man continued. “Think about it, When your friend Simmons first went through, you were in the room with her were you not? And the second that you left it took her. Then you stood in front of a monolith for a long time, your friends came, pulled you away and once you were not longer standing in front of it, what did it do?” he asked. “It liquified” Leo muttered. “You think these are just coincidences? Well they’re not” Leo glanced at Hunter who shrugged as if to say ‘Don’t ask me. This guys the crazy one’ Leo took a deep breath. “If it’s not a coincidence then what is it?” The bald man simple smiled, a creepy smile but regardless of that it was a smile. “It’s heritage”

Leo laughed unable to hide his nervousness. “Heritage?” He said before rolling his eyes. “ya I don't think so” he said shaking his head as his father stepped forward. “Leopold…” he began “don't talk to me” Leo snipped glancing at his father. “You have to listen to me. I hoped that you'd take after your mother, be completely human but you're not” Alistair said sitting down in front of him. “I'm not sure how much you know about aliens and mutants and inhumans and all of that” he began. “I'm smarter than you think dad” Alistair took a deep breath. “Your mother was a wonderful person. I loved her with all my heart. I wanted to live with her forever. But I'm...I'm not human. And neither are you. I'm what's called a deviant” Leo took a deep breath his eyebrows furrowing. “You're obviously only a half deviant. Deviants were people, from different species who the celestials experimented on. And eventually a whole new species was created.” Leo remained silent searching for any tell that his dad was lying. “Do you ever wonder how you heal quicker than most people? You'd have a bruise” “from you” Leo interjected. “You'd have a bruise for a day before it healed up. Do you wonder why Hive refused to be around you? Or why the asgardian helped you with the monolith when you asked, not Coulson. Or how a building could fall apart around you and you would barely get hurt” his dad expressed.  
“That...it doesn't make sense” leo stammered but his father simple nodded “I'm telling you the truth.” his father said taking a deep breath. “When I meet your mom, I tried to hide who I was. It...it made me angry and my powers got the best of me a lot of the time. They controlled me. And I won't deny fighting who I truly was was painful. I turned to alcohol. It's why I left. I didn't want to hurt you any more.” He explained. “I made sure to keep eyes on you wherever you went. When shield fell I was worried you died, or were kidnapped. I lost track of you for a few years and then I saw Radcliffe. I told him to tell you that I was worried,that I had to tell you something. And then I never heard from either of you. When we took your team,I was planning on speaking to you but...I got scared” he admitted. “And then you left and so I put out hints that it was us that took the team so you'd find me. So I could talk to you” Leo shook his head trying to process the information he was learning. “No it...I can't…” he took a deep breath “I want to be sent to my team. Now” he stated. “If you want to see your friends again you'll have to wait” the bald man spoke up. “Wait? For what?” Leo asked. “wait until it's the right year. Your DNA allows you to have an expanded lifespan. 10 times longer than normal humans. So you'll stay here, with us. Until the year is right and then you can go find your team” his dad informed him. A guard came in and whispered something into the bald man's ear and both him and Alistair left the room leaving leo to process what he'd learned


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts where chapter 9 picks up and then does a skip to the future at the end <3

“That’s insane!! I’m not keeping myself alive for one hundred years. Just send me through the rock!” Leo shouted at his father and the bald man, who Leo still hadn’t gotten a name off of. “Leopold i told you how many times that you can not, can /NOT/ go through the monolith. It’s to dangerous for everyone involved.” Leo let out a frustrated exhale. “What do you mean to dangerous?” he said reluctantly willing to let his father explain more. “What happened when you decided to resue jemma from maveth, and you went through the monolith?” Leo shrugged. “I don’t know i was a little bit concerned with getting her home” he admitted. “It blew up, shattered, not to mention your friend daisy almost died” Leo’s shoulders tense. “How did you know about that” He asked. “I’ve been alive for years leopold. I know people who can get me intel. The asgardian you meet and forced to help you, he's a friend of mine” his dad explained. “He told me about what happened. Leopold if you go through a monolith you could die” his dad said fearfully. “If I live for 100 years… and my team goes back into the past...how can I get back to the past as well” he asked. “We have a portal on the other side. One that's safe for you to go through. The problem is the kree have it locked up. Meaning….” The bald man began to say. “We have to fight to kree and get the portal released.” Leo added sighing.

Both his father and the stranger nodded. “And i’m guess by the look on your faces you won’t help” Leo added glancing away. “Neither one of us are combat ready….or able” His dad said. “Listen somehow You have abilities from your gene, i don't have that. Somehow with the deviant and human blood mix it makes you more powerful than me. I may have an extended lifespan but you have powers, and i dont have the bravery to face them” His dad explained. “And you?” leo gestured to the bald man. “I am not a creature meant for fighting” he said. Leo rolled his eyes. “Ya, ya no of course not so i’m supposed to live for 100 years and then destroy the kree alone”? He inquired his father shook his head. “No, we’re bringing you friend Hunter. He can help you, and your team is going to be there to help.” Leo took a deep breath.. “Okay, alright i’ll do it.” he said as the door opened and hunter was escorted through, he had a cut lip obviously from trying to escape but other than that he looked fine.

“Fitz” Hunter exclaimed embracing Leo in a tight hug. “I was bloody worried” He exclaimed. “Ya. Ya I'm fine” Leo said nodding. “So ….what's happening?” Lance asked completely confused. “Well, you're going to go through the monolith, I have a map here. I'll meet you at the red x” Leo said pointing on the map. “Let's go then” hunter said shrugging, Leo was glad he was so enthusiastic. “No...it's...it's more complicated than that. I can't go through the monolith. I'm going to the future another way, that you can't go. So you're heading through the monolith, and I'll meet you at this location” hunter seemed mildly confused but knew Leo had a plan. “Alright mate. I'll see you at marker X” he said allowing the guards to lead him. Into the room with the monolith. “It'll be minutes for him till he sees you again. So don't worry about your friend” Leo's dad said glancing over at leo. “But for me?” He inquired. “100 years” Alistair said regrettably. “In that time, you'll train with me. You'll share stories of shield coming to earth, to give humanity hope. And when it's time you'll see your friends again”

~~~

Leo came around the corner and saw hunter. “There you are” Hunter explained before eying Leo up and down. “You look tired, and different, you okay?” Hunter observed “Ya, my way here was a bit more...complicated” he said clearing his throat. “I have a change of clothes for you, This is a place you dont want to look different in, trust me.” Leo said handing hunter a change of clothes. “Hurry, there’s someplace we need to be soon” Leo added. “And where's that?” Hunter said as he began to change. Leo check to see if the hallways were clear keeping his voice hushed. “A death match, where Daisy is involved” He added. Once Hunter finished changing Leo handed him a few gadgets, tools, and weapons. “We should hurry” Leo said taking lead as he headed quickly down the hall. Leo could hear shouting and cheering waiting for the match to start. “Keep your head down, and don’t say ANYTHING” leo said commandingly. When they entered the room which was filled with spectators, kree, and slaves leo paused. “I thought you wouldn’t make it Leonid” Kasius stated walking closer. Hunter began to correct him but Leo elbowed him. “Of course I would be back in time. I had to take care of something” he added. Kasius gestured for guards to surround Leo. “Like i said, you're the guest of honor” He said before a kree knocked leo out.


End file.
